


Boulevard of broken dreams

by ssushiiii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, 2015-2016 Grand Prix figure skating, 2016 Russian National Figure Skating Championships, 2016 World Figure Skating Championships, 2016-2017 Grand Prix figure skating, 2017 Russian National Figure Skating Championships, 2017 World Figure Skating Championships, 2018 Winter Olympics, Accident, Canon Compliant, Characters are around 2/3 years younger at the beginning, Gen, I Poured My Heart And Soul Into This, Injury, Injury Recovery, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Mila is stressing, Multi, New skates, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sochi 2014, Victor and Georgi are Mila's older brother figures, World Figure Skating Championships, figure skating, i just really love mila, i was inspired a little by Alina Zagitova and Julia Lipniskaya being 15 at the olympics, mild depression, pyeongchang 2018, random headcanon ive had for ages that i made into a fic, seriously im really proud of it, the whole skating fam (but mainly in the later chapters)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssushiiii/pseuds/ssushiiii
Summary: Mila achieved her dream, she got to compete in the Olympics. But when everything seems to be going right for her, it all gets ripped from her grasp, due to an unfortunate accident.Not to mention, recovery is way harder than most athletes make it look..Rated T for language and themes that may be hard to deal with.





	Boulevard of broken dreams

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell by reading the tags, this is a Mila centric fic because I love Mila Babicheva. WOOOOOOOO for Mila. But Victor plays a very big part so it's kinda a Mila & Victor centric fic because he's like her big brother.  
> .  
> This is set in the canon universe because I wanted to keep the world where homophobia doesn't exist because it's nice that people get to be who they are without restrictions, ie asshats. So yeah, that.  
> .  
> I've had the headcanon that Mila went to the Sochi Olympics for a while, and for some reason, I decided to injure her, because I have knee problems and wanted her to suffer with me (my priorities are definitely something).  
> .  
> In the canon, Mila is 18, and I'm taking the canon as being set in late 2016. I'm also taking her birthday to be after January (because we don't actually have a date yet, please can we have one.) so I'm taking 3 years off of 18 to get 15. (Sara would be 19, Victor & Georgi would have just turned 25, Yuri P is 12 etc, etc)  
> In case you were wondering, 15 year old figure skaters can go to the Olympics. they usually don't, but both Sochi and Pyeongchang the Russian/OAR team has had a 15 year old (Julia in 2014 and Alina in 2018) on them because the Russians are brutal.  
> And random headcanons that are relevant to this fic, Mila's mother (Anfisa), and father (Efim) are divorced, she uses her mother's last name, she has a little sister who I'm calling Levka, and a younger brother who I've called Ilia, and her dad was Belarusian (I don't know why I thought of that one but I did).  
> .  
> Also, sports injuries are a nightmare and they make you feel things. So proceed with caution if descriptions of mild (very mild) depression may make you upset, or worse.  
> I am also going to mention some of the things figure skaters do to "have the right body shape" so again watch out for that if brief descriptions of eating disorders is a hard topic for you.  
> .  
> Trust me this will get less sad by the end.  
> Please leave a kudos if you liked it because that makes me feel happy and that I'm not a failure of a writer. Maybe leave a comment too if you want.  
> Anyways, i poured my heart and soul into this fic, so i hope you enjoy.

Mila pov

Sochi  
2014  
Women's free skate practice

Today definitely wasn't my day. I had woken up with a splitting headache, I was dizzy AND I hadn't slept in 2 days after placing second in the short programme.  
Not that the reporters or anyone else cared. I was Mila Babicheva. 15 years old and competing in my 1st Olympics in my home country. So yeah.  
I haven't told Yakov how I am feeling because he'll probably tell me not to compete, so that's not happening. I'm not telling Georgi because he would tell Yakov and I would have to pull out of the free. Victor? I could tell him, mainly because he is like an older brother to me and I know he cares, but his actions are kinda hard to predict most of the time. I also have no idea where he is. So I'll just keep it to myself. It's not like it's too dangerous for me to skate.

Once almost all the other skaters have left Yakov shouts on me.  
"Mila! We're running through your program. I'm going to sort out some business, I'll be back in a minute. Starting position"  
"Yes, Yakov!"

I skate to the center. I'm kinda dizzy but I'm ignoring it.  
I get I to my starting position right before the music begins.  
As soon as it does, I start. I'm sort of just doing it on autopilot seeing as I've done it so many times.

I somehow land my first double Axel. Its a little wobbly, and kinda lands on the middle but of my blade, rather than an outside edge, but I land it.  
My step sequence is a little wobbly, which never happens. I almost fall when I do one of the many mohawks during it.  
I accidentally do a single flip, rather than a triple. Not to mention I'm actually on the wrong edge, so it's technically a lip.  
I do a death drop, into a camel spin, but I can't seem to catch my leg to get into a Biellemann, so it looks like a really bad haircutter. The exit is a little wobbly too.  
I get to my triple lutz, triple toe, double toe combination and I already know it's not going to go well but I go for it anyway.  
I lift my leg and strike the ice with my toe pick. I jump up and start to rotate. Somehow I make the 3 rotations but my landing leg buckles and slips from under me. But I try to keep going. I dig my toe pick into the ice and I try to jump again.  
POP  
My knee feels like it comes out of its socket.  
The pain. Oh god, the pain.  
I can't stop the rotation properly.  
I keep on spinning and end up landing on the same leg which popped only a couple of seconds earlier.

I'm lying on the ice.  
Obviously, it's cold but I can't feel anything in my leg.  
I don't dare look, because looking means I know my chances of competing are gone.

"Mila" I hear a voice, it's a female one so I guess that it's one of my competitors.  
"Mila, are you okay?" She's speaking English, so she's definitely not Russian.  
"What did you do? I'm guessing you can't get up. Your coach is Yakov Feltsman right? Oh god, where is he? " I try to make out the accent, but in all honesty, I don't think I can make anything out right now. Italian maybe but I really don't know.  
I want to reply but my English isn't brilliant, I don't know how to say what I want to. So I just say as much as I can remember from hearing Victor's interviews.  
"I am okay. Sorry, my English is not good."  
"Oh thank god" she exhales "Oh sorry I'm Sara Crispino. Actually, I'll go find Yakov for you"  
Again I don't really know what she said, but she gets up and skates off of the ice.

I just keep lying on the ice staring at the ceiling. I start to feel worse and worse the longer I lie there.

"Mila" a familiar voice approaches me "Mila, are you okay? Mila it's Victor, can you hear me?"  
"I can hear you. Where's Yakov?"  
"He's on his way, he told me to run because I can go faster and he's calling for an ambulance. Sara, the Italian skater, told us you had an accident. "  
"Ah"  
"How did this happen?"  
"Well, I landed my lutz wrong and tried to do the toe after it. Clearly, it didn't work."  
"Oh Jesus, why?"  
"I don't know"

I lie there for another 5 minutes, Victor talking to me so I don't pass out. Finally, the paramedics arrive.

"Hi sweetie, can you tell us your name" a male voice speaks in my ear.  
"She's Russian, she also can't speak English" I hear Yakov from somewhere close.  
"Oh sorry," he changes to Russian "can you tell me your full name?"  
"Mila Efimnova Babicheva"  
"And how old are you?"  
"fifteen"  
"Where do you live?"  
"Saint Petersburg."  
"Good good. So on a scale of 1-10 how painful is your leg."  
"Both an 11 and 0 at the same time. I can't feel parts of it, but the parts I can feel are really really painful."  
"Okay, could you tell me how this happened."  
"I jumped and didn't land properly and tried to do my next and I fell onto my leg"  
"Okay then"

He asks me a few more questions that I don't know how to answer.  
I'm lifted onto one of those stretcher things with lots of padding around my joints so I can't move around.

The ambulance ride is long. Or at least it seems it.  
Yakov comes with me, telling Victor and Georgi to go back to the athlete's village and that he'll call them later. But he doesn't really speak to me. He just sits there, staring at me. As if wondering why I don't just tell him I didn't feel great beforehand.

After what felt like forever, I'm wheeled I to a room to get an x-ray and an MRI scan but in all honesty, I don't really know what's going on.

Half an hour later and a doctor is spouting medical terms to me that I don't understand.  
"You seem to have torn your meniscus very badly so you will need to have surgery, a knee arthroscopic to be precise. But you also have a small fracture in your Tibia, so that will need a cast. And you stretched the ligaments in your ankle."  
Yakov jumps in "How long do you think it will be until she can walk again?"  
"When can I skate?"  
"Mila honey, I know I'm your coach but don't start thinking about skating until you can walk again."  
"Well, she should be able to walk with crutches, a day or so after surgery. But on her own, it might take about 3 months. And even basic skating is off limits for 6."  
"Can I still go to the closing ceremony? It isn't until next week."  
"We shall see how you are. Anyway, I'll go sort out paperwork and come back later and tell you the dates for everything."

I stare at the ceiling.  
Hot tears running down my face.  
Was all 12 years of hard work for nothing?  
Is my entire career over in my first season of senior?


End file.
